When All The Pieces Fall Apart
by infractus monumentum
Summary: [Summary Inside ... I can't seem to make a short summary.] RikuOC, SoraKai
1. Destiny Awaits

**When All The Pieces Fall Apart**

**A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic by Illicit Memory**

**RikuOC, SoraKai**

**Summary:**

She never expected life to be like this. He never wanted to hurt her. After traveling the worlds with Sora to find Riku and Kairi, can Auri save Riku from himself, or will the darkness completely swallow him?

-

-

Chapter 1: Welcome to Destiny Islands, Estimated Time of Departure?

-

-

Navy eyes stared out over the ocean, watching the sun set. Barefoot feet swung back and forth, hanging off of the edge of the cliff. Ebony hair whipped behind her in the wind, long and sleek. Her hands were placed on either side of her to ascertain she would remain on the cliff and not fall into the water below. Black shorts met a dark blue tank top, hiding her in the ever-fading light. At the sound of the footsteps behind her, her head turned slightly to see who was coming up the path.

"You're out late." It was a masculine voice, belonging to a young man with a head of unruly silver hair that fell to his shoulders and slightly past.

"I could say the same for you, Riku." Auri returned to watching the flaming orb sink below the horizon.

"Sora and Kairi were looking for you earlier. Where were you?" Riku knelt down before sitting next to her.

"Well, I was babysitting Yuna until the afternoon, and after that I was swimming."

"Oh. They wanted to tell you we just have to gather the last of our materials tomorrow, and then we're going to set out."

"Okay."

"Auri…"

"Hm?" She turned her head to the right, looking at him.

"I'm glad you're coming." He smiled.

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave Kairi all by her lonesome with Sora, now could I?" She laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to be there!"

"Naw, they'll probably push you overboard within ten minutes."

"That's not very nice." His voice dropped to a playful growl.

"… Riku? You got that look in your eye again… Ri- Ahhh!" She screamed as the boy pushed her off of the cliff. Twisting in midair, she executed a dive, and when she came up, she yelled up at him. "You better get down here before I get up there, or so help me I'll-…"

"Coming!" Not even bothering to pull his shirt off, he dove down into the water next to her.

She didn't wait for him to come up. Swimming over to the small island coming off the base of the cliff, she sat in the sand. A few moments passed, and she saw no sign of him. "… Riku?" She scanned the water. "Riku?"

He came up behind her in the darkness, a playful grin on his lips.

"..Riku?" She sounded as if she were starting to get worried.

He sat behind her, and slipped up closer to her, his legs on either side of her body. In the darkness, she couldn't see him. He leaned forward, and whispered in her ear. "Boo."

"Ahh-!"She started to scream and then his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Scared you, did I?" He was still whispering in her ear, his breath tickling her.

She shook her head, ridding herself of the silencing hand. "Don't do that ever again! You worried me!"

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her against him.

"You should be…" She blushed at the intimate contact. "And you better promise to never do it again."

"I promise…"

The warmth breath along her neck gave her goose-bumps. "Okay. You're forgiven."

"Can you make _me_ a promise now?"

"Huh? Uh, sure." She leaned to the side slightly, and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll never fall in love with anyone."

"What?"

"Just kidding." He smiled.

"Okay…" _Weird… _She looked up, watching the moon as it began it's lazy ascent.

"Hmmm. I wonder what it will be like…" He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What _what_ will be like?"

"Seeing all those different worlds. Meeting people who've never heard of our home."

"It'll be amazing, I guess. I don't know… I'm still sort of afraid… But I've got you, Sora, and Kairi with me, so I guess there's no need to worry." _But I still can't get this feeling out of my heart…_

"Hmm…" He was about to say more, but he noticed the girl in his arms had nodded off. With a small, sorrowful smile, he unwrapped his arms from around her, and slid from behind her, leaving her to sleep in the sand. Kneeling next to her, he brushed his hand against her cheek.

Standing, he walked away.

-

-

The moon was high when Auri awoke. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes. _What the…?_ Peering at her from a distance of about two feet was a small black creature.

"Gah!" She crawled backwards, sand flying from beneath her. The creature leaped at her, and she grabbed something near her to defend herself.

"A staff?" She looked at the object she held. Indeed, it was a staff, a long staff in the shape of a key. "What the?..." The creature hissed and backed away.

Emboldened, she flipped backwards acrobatically and held the staff in front of her, towards the creature. The creature lunged. She swung, and the creature burst into small green balls. "Eh?..." She touched one of the orbs and it absorbed into her skin. Suddenly she felt a slight bit stronger. "What the heck?"

A roar from above. She spun around, and saw more creatures peering down at her from on top of the cliff. Towards her right, near Sora's house, she saw stairs. Sora was climbing them. Calling his name, she gripped her newfound weapon and dove into the water, swimming rapidly in his direction. (Recall, Screwdivers and other aquatic enemies don't show up until Atlanticus—I think. O.o; )The creatures didn't seem to very much fancy the water. She hit the beach and took off running, batting away any enemies that pounced upon her with her staff.

Once she reached the stairs, she saw the Sora was battling some sort of creature, a large black one with a heart-shaped hole in it's abdomen.

"Sora!" Screaming for him, she saw him batted back by the monster. In the back of her mind, Auron, Wakka, and Lulu's training kicked in. She remembered something they had told her. There was some sort of way to magically aid yourself or an ally by replenishing strength… As she ran up the stairs, quickly covering the distance between the battlers and herself, she remembered. Holding the staff in from of her, she yelled, "**Cure!**".

Around Sora there glowed a green ambience, then it dissipated. Looking at her, he smiled and spoke. "Thanks Aur!"

"No problem." She saw the weapon in his hand. "A Key… blade?"

"Yeah. I don't remember where I got it. But those things seem to be afraid of it…" He dodged the large creature's fist, plummeting into the ground near him in a bath of darkness. Quickly, he slashed at the wrist, while more small creature's grew up around him. "Umm… A little help?"

Snapped out of her confusion, Aura nodded. _Offensive magic… Offensive magic…_ "Oh! Uh, **Fira!**" Fire shot out of the tip of her staff, and she aimed at the monster's head, which seemed to be even weaker than it's wrist and legs. The creature began to disappear, and time slowed around them.

"Auri!" Sora pointed out towards their homes when the fight was over. "Look!"

Around them, their world was slowly crumbling. Only one thought flashed through her mind.

"Riku!"

-

-

A/N: Please, tell me if you like it. If not, flames and constructive critism are welcome. If you like it, I will continue. But, either way, REVIEW!


	2. The Chosen

A/N: This isn't going to exactly follow the cutscenes of the game, because I haven't played in a couple of weeks. (I don't own the game, unfortunately), so I don't exactly recall what exactly is said/happens in each scene, but I do remember the critical things in each world. Which shall be in the story. xD Makes sense, no?

The eye-catch is property of angel-puppeteer, and whoever she got it from. xD

**When All The Pieces Fall Apart**

**Chapter 2**

-

-

Welcome to Traverse Town; The Start of Your New Life

-

-

"Uhhh…" Auri groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. "Where the heck are we?"

-

"_Riku!"_

_Behind her, Sora turned around… "Uh… Auri…"_

_She remained staring at their decaying world._

"_Auri!" Sora shouted at her._

"_What!" She turned around. "Huh?" Her eyes widened in fear. They were both engulfed in a red cloud._

-

"Uh…" Sora, laying near her, sat up as well. "Ow…"

"Sora!" She nearly killed the poor boy, she hugged him so hard. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Wait, we made it… But where are Riku and Kairi?"

"I… I don't know…" She surveyed the area around them. "But, where are we?"

-

**Eye-Catch! **Chibi Auri and chibi Sora look up at the very large sign "Traverse Town" that shows up when you reach the world. Sora looks at Auri, waves his arms, and yells "_CAN YOU STOP ASKING NOW!_

-

"I don't know…"

Auri stood, dusting herself off. Looking down, she saw the staff lying near her. "Oh, look!" She leaned down and picked it up.

"Oh, mine's here too!" Sora grabbed his as he stood.

"Weird… Why are they shaped like keys?" Auri spun hers expertly in her hands, creating a fan like movement in front of her. "And what are they made out of? I mean, they're so light, but, they're not weak."

"Weird…" Sora was staring at his weapon, awe evident in his gaze.

"Yeah…" Auri looked up from her hands, and saw that they were surrounded. "Uhm…. Sora…"

"Huh?"

"Those things are here too…"

"What?" Indeed, they were surrounded by the small black creatures that they had fought during the battle with Darkside.

"Gah…. Don't they ever just… Go to sleep!" Auri stopped spinning her staff, and instead held it defensively in front of herself.

"Guess not." He looked sat her, caught her eye, and nodded. They sprung forward at the same moment, both batting at the creatures.

After they defeated the first three waves, Auri stood and panted for a second. "They… just keep… coming."

"I… know…" Sora had his hands on his knees.

"Okay, so, run!" She grabbed Sora's arm and took off, running towards a bulding with the words "Accessory Shop" in large letters above the door. Push the doors open, she pulled Sora in with her, pushing the doors shut once they were safe. "Jeezzz…"

"Those things give me the creeps…"

"You kids lost?" A voice interrupted them.

"huh?" Auri turned to come face to face with a tanned man with short blonde hair.

"I asked if you two were lost."

"Well, not exactly… We're looking for our friends, Kairi and Riku." Sora spoke up.

"Oh, so you're lost." The man smirked. "The name's Cid."

"I'm Sora, and that's Auri…"

"You two don't look like you're from around here…"

"Well, where exactly _is_ here?" Auri's voice was cold.

Cid noticed the change of voice. "Your girlfriend there's got a bit of a temper."

"I'm not _his_ girlfriend I'm Ri-" She broke off, her eyes widening. _Where the hell did **that** come from?_

"Okay, okay, so you're not his girlfriend. In any case, I ain't seen your friends around. Why don't you go look for them, and if you can't find them, come back here and I'll give you a hand. I got to run my shop, ya know. I can't just drop everything to help a coupla kids out of the blue. In a little while, maybe I can finish some stuff up…"

"Fine. We'll find them ourselves." _Jerk._ Auri grabbed Sora's wrist again, and pulled him back out the door.

"But Auri, what about the mon-"

"Shut up! We can handle it!"

"Gah!" Sora's yelled as he was yanked back outside by the fuming girl.

-

**Eye-Catch!** Chibi Auri casts Fira on Chibi Cid.

-

Once outside, Auri began muttering things to herself crossly.

"Auri, why did you have to be so rude? He was being nice." Sora sighed. _She always gets like this._

"We can find Riku… and, and Kairi too! All on our own." She nodded firmly, then, grasping her staff with a firm hand, she began walking up the stairs near the Accessory Shop.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora ran to catch up with her.

She was walking with long, angry strides.

"Auri… Auri! They're back!" Sora took up a defensive stance once they entered the Second District.

Auri spun around, gripping her staff even more tightly. Once again, they were surrounded by Shadows.

"What is _with_ these things!"

-

After battling innumerable waves of the Shadows, Auri and Sora both saw a flash of brown, and a few of the Shadows exploded into green balls and blue orbs.

"What the-?" Auri took a step back from the newcomer.

The man was tall, with long, dark hair that fell to his waist.

"You, hand over the Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Auri blinked, then saw what the man was motioning to. Sora's weapon.

"No!" Sora gripped the blade even more tightly.

"Fine then." He attacked. There was nothing but a blur of brown, and both teens were unconscious.

Auri awoke to a female voice. "Kairi? I'm not Kairi! I'm Yuffie, the greatest ninja in the world!"

"Ow… My stomach…" She sat up, groaning. Her head swimming, she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"I'm Sora, and she's Auri…"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Yuffie asked interestedly.

"No, I'm not, I would appreciate if people would _stop asking that!_" Auri glared at the ninja.

"You're pretty feisty for a girl who's not even in her own world… And has no clue where she is, besides." The man from before spoke. He was leaning against the wall near the door, his arms crossed.

"And you're a bastard." Her eyes narrowed.

"Squall, be nice." Yuffie giggled.

"It's Leon…" Squall.. Er, Leon… pushed off of the wall. "Sorry about knocking you out. But we had to get the Keyblade and staff away from you two, or the Shadows would have worn you down enough to steal your heart."

"What?" Auri dropped her pissy demeanor.

"They're attracted to the strength of your hearts… The Keyblade is a sign of that. And… The Keystaff as well. The Keyblade is the only one I've heard of, though." Leon picked up the blade, and it disappeared, reappearing in Sora's hand. The same went for the staff when he picked it up, it returned to Auri.

"What? What are you talking about! We're just teenagers!" Auri shook her head.

"You two are Chosen… There's only supposed to be one Chosen One, really, so it might be either of you… But for now, it's easier to assume it's both of you, until your journey is over."

"I don't _want_ to be 'Chosen' or anything like that! I want to find Riku! And.. And Kairi!"

"Your friends are most likely gone, if they haven't found _you_ yet." The man was cold, indifferent.

"Squall, be nice!" Yuffie chastised him.

"It's Leon…"

There were too many emotions running through Auri to have her show any one of them. Anger, confusion, _pain, loss_… Her voice was completely monotonous as she spoke to him. "Look… Squall, Leon, whatever your name is… We're not Chosen. We're just lost."

"… I believe him, Auri…" Sora spoke up for the first time in a while. He was looking down at the keyblade in his hands. "I feel like this thing is a part of me… And… I'm going to use it, so I can find Kairi. And if we have to seal the keyholes in each world, so be it…"

"Sora! We don't even know this guy! How can you say-"

"I just know." Sora stood.

"Wait a minute! Squall! They're coming!" Yuffie pointed out the window.

"Gah… Damnit. I was hoping it would take longer…" Leon walked to the window. "Come on, Sora… Auri."

"Sure."

"If you get to the Third District, I'm sure you'll find some way out of here."

"Okay." Sora nodded, then gazed at Auri, who was still sitting on the bed, her eyes glazed. "Auri… Come on."

-

_Rike, age seven, stood inside the 'secret place'. Auri, seven as well, sat on a rock, idly scratching drawings in the wall._

"_I wonder what it will be like… To see other worlds." Riku was filled with curiosity, his strong adventurous urge evident even at this age._

"_I don't know… If you go off, I'll miss you… I mean, there's no one else our age around here, who will I hang out with?"_

"_What are you talking about? You'll come with me! Best friends forever, right?"_

"_Huh? I… But my parents…"_

"_Come on, Aur! You can't say you're not interested!"_

"_But… What if I get hurt? What if I get lost?" She hugged her knees to her chest._

"_I'll always protect you, and I'll never leave you! That's what friends are for, right?"_

"_You… promise?"_

"_Promise!" Riku grinned._

-

_You promised… Why did you lie to me, Riku? You promised you would protect me, but you're not here… You promised me you'd never leave, but you're not here… You **promised. Why did you lie?**_

Tears began to leak out of the corners of Auri's eyes. She whispered, speaking to herself. "… Why?..."

"Auri… Come on." Sora walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna go and we're gonna find our friends… Okay?"

"Huh? Oh… Okay…" She smiled through her tears. _Always so kind… Sora. Always so adventurous… Riku. Always so headstrong… Kairi. The weak, scared little girl hiding inside the shell of a smart-mouth young woman?... Me. Why? Why **why why WHY!**_ Standing, she wiped her tears away quickly. _I'll just try to be like you guys… So I can find you, Riku. So I can help you keep your promise… Okay?_

Sora followed Leon out of the window, and Auri did the same, landing with the two males in the alley behind the hotel.

"Dodge them and get to the Third District."

"Sure." Sora and Auri spoke at the same time.

-

A ton and a half Heartless later, Sora and Auri stood above the large open area in the Third District.

"Hey, look!" Sora pointed towards a large, gangly creature, who was fending off a Shadow with a shield.

"Yeah…" Auri replied, and then gasped as Sora ran over to help him. This ended in a collision with a duck, and the three of them fell into the courtyard below. Auri sighed and leapt down, landing gracefully near them.

After proper introductions were tossed around, Auri pointed out politely the fact that they were…

"We are surrounded by a group of Heartless, if you didn't notice, so stop gabbing and staring at the Keyblade like a group of old women, and _fight them_!"

_She's back to normal…_ Sora smiled slightly and began to bat away at the creatures around them.

Goofy and Donald (come on, who did you THINK it was?) joined in, Donald blasting away with magic like Auri, and Goofy and Sora provided physical attacks.

"Well, that went-" Auri was cut short by the untimely arrival of the Guard Armor. (Uh-huh, no ceremonious intros for the bosses in this fic, I'm afraid.)

Auri chose to blast away at the chest with long-distance magic while Goofy, Donald, and Sora went up close and personal.

Time slowed again, and the boss evaporated.

"… So, you're the wielder of the Keyblade?" Donald asked Sora.

"Yeah… And Auri over there has the Keystaff." Sora motioned towards the girl, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the corner.

"Two Keys? But King Mickey only told us about one…" Goofy scratched his head.

"Yeah, that's been the general consensus. I think I'm a fluke." Auri called from her perch.

"Yeah…" Sora shrugged.

"… Well, I guess that means you're coming with us!" Donald spoke.

"But we're looking for Riku… and Kairi." Auri slid off her seat and walked over to join the trio.

"And we're looking for the King, so you'll just have to look with us!" Donald glared at the girl.

-

**Eye-Catch!** Chibi Mickey, dressed up like Elvis, does a hip shake and yells. "I'm the King!"

-

"Whatever…" Auri frowned.

"You can't get on the Gummi Ship looking like that! It runs on smiles! So smile!" Donald yelled at both her and Sora, who was sporting a thoughtful frown of his own.

"You expect us to smile?" Auri snapped.

"Just do it!" Donald snapped right back.

"Fine…" Sora crached a huge, fake grin, that caused Auri to crack up hysterically, which, in turn, made her fall flat on her behind, thus making Sora laugh.

"There we go!" Donald and Goofy both smiled.


	3. Filler Chapter

**When All The Pieces Fall Apart**

**FILLER**

**Illicit Memory**

-

-

Chapter 3; Most Definitely a Random Flashback Chapter.

Filler

-

I'd like to thank my roleplaying buddy name censored for safety. This is the product of one of our roleplays.

This entire chapter is a flashback

-

Auri ducked into the Secret Place, grateful for the rush of cool air. She had spent the entire day outside, swimming at the beach – as her attire showed. She wore black swim trunks with tan and blue designs on them, and a tan bikini top with black and blue flowers across it. The heat had begun to get to her head, and she had decided to venture into the damp airs below ground for a while. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim interior, and she glanced up to spot Riku and Sora. "Oh, hi guys…" She pulled out a ribbon from her hair, freeing ebony locks to cascade over her bare shoulders. "How's it going?" She moved closer to them, perching herself on a rock.

"Hey Auri!" Sora was sitting against the wall – chewing on a piece of cherry flavored bubble gum. He wasn't wearing his usual baggy red shorts – he was dressed in a blue tank top and brown shorts. Of course he was wearing his pendant in the shape of a crown – he had found it lying on the beach one day and decided to make it his. Who did it belong to? What secrets were behind it? He blew a large bubble out of his mouth and then popped it. There was a big grin on the youth's face – that big, toothy grin he always used. It was sweet to see. The ocean blue eyes were twinkling merrily as he replied to her. "It's going good. We just thought we'd come in here and get out of the sun. It's like 34,465 degrees out there!"

"Hey, Auri." Riku smiled – he was leaning against the wall, rolling his eyes at Sora. "It's not **that **hot." He was holding a book underneath his hand – and casually he'd take his glasses out, moving into the fine stream of light spilling from a crack in the rock above - and he'd begin to read.

"Riku, **what** are you **doing**?!" Sora stared at him.

"Doing my homework. I might as well, seeing as how we're doing absolutely nothing at the moment."

"Careful, people might start calling you a nerd."

"…!"

"It was a joke!"

Riku smirked. "It better be!"

"… Homework… You **are** a nerd!" Auri butted in, a mischievous glimmer in her navy eyes. She smiled innocently, and one could almost see the halo floating over her head.

"Ha ha ha ha! See – she said it! You're a nerd, Riku." Sora was grinning, and Riku? He gave a little annoyed growl – and shut the book.

"Now that we've established that… Where's Kairi?" Auri ignored the annoyed glance Riku tossed her way.

Riku grumbled a bit before answering. "Kairi's with Selphie and Wakka – seems like Wakka's trying to teach them how to play a game… err… Blitzball? I think that was it… I wasn't interested ---"

"Wakka kicked him off the team. Riku sucks at Blitzball."

"So do you!" The silver-haired youth glared at his best friend.

"Do not! I'm the master! He told me to leave because my style was cramping his!"

"Yeah, more like it was your leg cramping instead of your style."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Heh." They were always joking around – fighting – but they'd always be the best of friends. "Well… What do you guys want to do?"

Auri had watched the dialogue between the two, and her laughter was trying to force its way out. She knew well that they were practically inseparable. Would it really only be two days until Sora and she were the ones who were together? Searching for their friends… Fighting back her laughter, she spoke, her voice hitching mirthfully. "Uhhh – I don't know. I can't go home. They have something to get ready for my birthday tomorrow…" She suddenly squeaked and put a hand over her mouth – eyes wide. She had always refused to tell them when her birthday was, knowing they would make a fuss over it. She had nearly been killed by them last year when they started asking. But her fifteenth was sort of important – she guessed – and her family was making a big fuss over it. "..I just… Sort of planned on spending the night here… I guess?" Her voice trailed off. She was inching towards the door way, preparing to bolt.

Sora was the first to react. "**What?!** Your birthday is **tomorrow?!**" He yelled as he stood up – nearly losing one of his sandals in the process. It almost went flying and if it had? It would have smacked Riku in the face. "I can't believe it! Tomorrow. I don't have anything for you! What am I supposed to give youuuu?" But then his eyes narrowed, and he was prowling towards her. "You're horrible, Auri. You never told us your birthday and now… Riku and I are going to have to dunk you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I think that's a great idea." Riku grinned.

"Riku, you're not actually agreeing with him, **are** you?!" Her eyes widened, and her body tensed.

"Mwuaha." Sora rubbed his hands together.

"Anyways…" Riku was walking towards Auri. "You'll be fifteen? Welcome to the club." He smiled. "We'll have to have a party – just the gang. Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus. It'll be great. All right – Sora. I got her." Riku grabbed her by the right arm and Sora the left.

"You two let go of me – mmmfggghhh!" They dragged her out of the cave to the waterfall, and dunked her in the pond at its summit – holding her under for just a second and then releasing her. The moment she was able to breathe, she whirled on them, grabbing Riku's arm. As he fell past her, she turned with him, summarily tackling him to the water. "Gah!"

"Agghh!" He let out such a cry of surprise that he even surprised himself! He went under, opening his eyes underneath the water to see her face above his own. He stared at her – then grinned – moving forward and pressing his lips against her own, wondering what she'd do in response. It was a light press of his mouth against her own and then he was gone – slipping away from her and rising up from out of the water – his glasses dripping water and his hair hanging over them. He looked like a drenched cat and wondered if she'd pound him for doing what he just did. He quickly moved away, stuffing his glasses in his pocket.

She was reeling, as she pushed herself out of the water. She shook her hair, long, sopping locks flying, ridding her of excess water. She glanced at him, hoping neither of the boys would notice the deep crimson staining her cheeks.

"The devil made me do it!" He tried to get his eyes to stop burning. "Hey – don't try anything." He smirked and backed up from her a bit. "I'm warning you, you'll be dunked again."

"The devil, eh?" Her eyes narrowed playfully. "You won't dunk me, it would be pointless. I'm already soaked… Besides, Sora won't help you. Will you, Sora?" She looked over at the younger boy with a meaningful glance.

"Of course, Auri! I'll help him… err… you. Hey – what are you doing, Riku? Wait!" With an 'mff' and then a splash, Sora had now been dunked by Riku. "Ughh – I'll get you!" The youth stood up and then he stumbled forward – grasping at thin air, spiky hair hanging down in his face as Riku danced out of his fingers.

"Too slow!" Lime-green eyes shifted back to Auri. "That's right – the devil." He winked at her with his left eye. "I always listen to the devil in my heart." A smirk – playful. He stepped out of the way as Sora tried to catch him off guard and down he went into the water – with a splash. He splashed water at her and then fell back down into the waves - looking up at the sky. He wasn't sorry about what he did – so why was he blushing? _Hah. I want to go see other worlds, but then that would mean leaving this one. Do I really want that?_

Sora pushed him farther down into the water and they had a really good fight on their hands – water splashing and limbs flailing. Finally they were done – as Sora went running out of the water, followed by Riku, who dove at him and pushed him into the sand, sitting on his back and using the heavy weight to keep the brunette down.

"Heyyy – let me up!"

"Do I hear someone talking?"

"Rikuuuuuuu!!"

He finally let Sora up and then he went back to the water's edge and out into the warmth of the sea – stretching his hand out to Auri. Strange – how that one action seemed so important.

She saw a flash – the darkness surrounding him, his hand out for her and Sora. _The door has opened._ Eyes clouded – his heart has already succumbed to darkness? _Come on – this is our chance! We can leave this place and see other worlds! But – we can't hesitate, none of us! We may never see our parents again – still, we have to go on! I'm not afraid of the darkness._ Yet none of them could take his hand, why?

He still held it out to her. "I won't do anything – I swear." But how could you trust such and angelic – yet devilish – face?

Sora – muttering something about sand in his shorts of something like that – had wandered off moments ago. Auri glanced from his retreating form to Riku – who held his hand out to her. Smiling gently, she walked forward and grasped it. "Don't worry, Riku. I trust you." Her sincerity was obvious. How could it only be two weeks until she started to doubt him – an action that hadn't happened once in the past seven years?

And why should she doubt him? Was he not always the perfect and loving friend? Though you could say their relationship was more then just friendship. Of course – he be distant, choosing to sit on the trunk of the Paopu Tree and gaze into the horizon. He wouldn't bother playing games with the others – though if he were asked, he would join. The breeze tossed his hair back. That was not like him – he was usually busy, doing homework or challenging Sora – testing him as he always tested him, pushing him forward. But Riku was distracted – the sun reflected in his eyes. "You do?" This was a great thing to hear – and it was something he enjoyed hearing in the future. It was a great thing to be trusted – and to have her trust just made him happier. But he'd soon lose it, wouldn't he?

"Of course I do!" Her voice had an edge to it that surprised her. It was firmness – steely. She always would. No matter what he did! Even when he sold himself to the darkness, she would still trust him. She just wouldn't trust the _new_ Riku. The one that Ansem controlled like a marionette. But the old Riku was always in there.

"Thanks, Aur." There was a nod of the head, and gloved fingers curled around her own, resting against the knuckles.

"Riku and Auri – sittin' in a tree…" Selphie walked by, and then she cackled evilly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Hey – brat. Shut it." Riku called out – amused, but then he blushed and quickly pulled his hand out of Auri's, who had mimicked his movements at the same time – eyes wide.

"That was a good game, ya?" Wakka showed up behind Selphie, bouncing his blitzball atop his head. Kairi was walking along with them.

"Hey – what's up with you two?" Tidus blurted this out – staring at them.

"_Nothing is up._" Both Riku and Auri would say this at the same time, causing them to glance at each other and blush. Riku crossed his arms over his chest and walked out of the water – ignoring the group.

"I hate when he walks away like that!" Tidus complained loudly.

Kairi smiled. "Hey Auri, is everything okay?" She moved closer to the other girl. "How's it going?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. And good. Fine and good. Fine…" She was babbling, and she knew it. She was still trying to cover her embarrassment. Then she noticed the time. "Ohhh – it's getting late. No wonder you guys were heading home." Indeed, the sun was setting, the earth was cooling. "I'll, uhh… See you guys later?" She glanced at Riku, blushing again before bolting off – heading towards the Secret Place.

Sora wandered back up, and joined the group. They debated leaving arrangements for a few moments.

"You're staying, right?" Riku's question was aimed at Sora.

"Of course – I'm not going to leave her here by herself… But Mom'll be worried about me." He needed to get in contact with her. Sora jumped into his boat and rowed away with the others. "I'll be back!"

"…" Now alone, Riku glanced at the entrance to the Secret Place. "So tomorrow is her birthday…" He didn't enter just yet. "I wish I knew what to give her." He glanced up at the paopu fruit swinging above him. "… Maybe – I should do that." Do what? A turn was made and he'd enter the cave.

--

She heard the voices outside of the cave, and yet she didn't move. As Riku entered, he would find her next to the door – leaning against it, as if listening to the other side. Her right hand would be level with her head, tracing the markings absently. Not hearing him enter, she sighed and moved away. "I wish I knew why you were here… I swear, ever since I started sleeping here…. I feel like you're an old friend. Like… you can talk to me. I know that's crazy, so maybe… People have come through? I wish you could talk." She sat back, propping her torso up with her arms behind her, and bending her knees before her body – gazing up at the door. "I'm scared. Riku can see you… That's why he wants to leave, right? Because you excite him. There has to be a reason… I just have a weird feeling that one of us is going to end up breaking our promise. I don't know…" Another long sigh escaped her lips.

_And break the promise, he would._ Riku would allow his anger – his jealousy – and then finally his insecurity to rule him. When the time would come to make the choice: the light or the darkness – her would choose the darkness and fall prey to it. They would finally find him, in the World That Never Was – in the shape of Ansem. Why did he take this shape? It was the only way he could control the full power of the darkness. It was the only way he could help DiZ and maybe Sora and Auri, too— and yet Sora did not know who he was – he still believed the mask was truth and Ansem stood before him. _However, Kairi could see him_ – maybe Auri could too? It was most likely – she had a tighter bond with him than anyone else did – besides Sora, of course. _"I've looked for you everywhere!"_ Sora would cry – falling to his knees and clutching the hand that still belong to Ansem. _"I didn't want you to see me like this – and of you. As long as I could help you – in some way – I was content to keep this shape forever. I didn't want to be found – not this castaway of darkness. I don't deserve your friendship."_ With a sacrifice he would take his own shape once again – but the blindfold would remain. _"Riku – why don't you take it off?" "I can't, not yet."_ For now he listened on – feeling bad that Auri didn't realize he was here. Maybe he should leave and come back? Make a loud noise so she would know it was him? He stared at the door and then back at her. He turned his back and quickly crept out. His heart was thudding in his chest. _You will open the door, Riku. No!_ No. The voice – in his head – taunting him. He suddenly felt sick and he quickly moved out into the beach – hand over his mouth as he hovered over the water. He stayed there a few minutes and then he moved back into the Secret Place – making his entrance with loud footsteps. "Auri?" He smiled, trying to look cheerful, however, his eyes were _weary_. What was wrong? "Sorry that took so long – I had to get rid of the brats."

She had turned earlier – just in time to notice Riku's retreating back. "Oh no, what if he…" What if he had heard her? She was doubting her promises – something a good friend wouldn't do. Oh no – she didn't know what to do. She had decided he would probably return, so she willed her thudding heart and racing mind to calm down. She leaned against the wall, watching him as he re-entered. "Hey." She saw the weariness in his gaze, and she dearly hoped she wasn't the cause of it. Alas – she forced herself to smile – hoping it wouldn't seem that way. "I didn't think you were staying."

"I am if Sora is. Who's going to look out for you two? Someone has to keep law and order around here." Sora was staying too? Then why the hell wasn't he back yet? Mainly because his mother had just grounded him and he wouldn't be allowed to go back out. What had he done?

Riku sat atop a rock, worried, trying to hide his feelings at her words. This – why – this would be one of the factors which would lead to his turning to the darkness. He had to be secure, have faith in himself, and yet he'd lose it! No – Auri wouldn't break her promise – she wouldn't fall in love with anyone else – she HADN'T fallen in love with anyone else. And yet – he'd see them together – Sora and Auri, and suspicion would follow – the darkness gathering together to swallow him. _You love **him**, don't you?_ Jealousy – and then bitterness, until he didn't care – using his powers to hurt them.

"Oh, thanks for the vote of trust there." It was true, stick her and Sora together in any place unsupervised and trouble brewed. Two deviously creative minds… A big mess. "And – if you're here – we'll just get into more trouble." She smiled.

"You're so welcome. Honestly, I know you two better than you know yourselves. You'll be causing trouble and I'll have to keep the order." He was smirking at that. Eh? "Wait, of course not! I'm the mature one of the group. I don't get into trouble."

"Mmhmmm… Keep fooling yourself, Riku." Her smiled suddenly slipped a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Why was she asking that? She hadn't heard him come in before – had she? Riku had the sinking suspicion she did. He paused, before reaching back with his right hand and scratching his head with his fingertips.

"You look upset."

"I do?" Hesitation. A moment where the silence strangled them both. "Nothing's wrong." He feigned a confident smile, wondering if she could read him like a book? He honestly hoped she couldn't. Riku sat up – his right leg bent at the knee so that his arm would rest across that knee, the left leg was resting on the ground, out straight. He rested his weight on the palm of his left hand – turning his head so that he could look at her. "You're such a worrywart. Really – everything is fine."

"You really don't have to stay, you know. Neither of you do…"

Riku kept his eyes on her. "Hey – we're friends. We've always been together – right? Wherever you go, Sora and I follow. Besides – you can't deny our instinct to protect you. It's a guy thing – you'll just have to deal with it. Even if you don't need the protecting…" He added with a grin – in the end, he would be the one to need it. Ironic. "Yeah – remember when we were little, we used to come in here and play those make-believe games? You'd be the princess, Sora and I would be the knights… We'd have to save you from the big bad monster. One time Sora got spooked – so did I, I remember – and we both ran out into the ocean. What was it that spooked us? A rat. You threw it on Sora and he screamed like a little girl. After that, you made him wear the crown and play the part of the princess." He chuckled. "I won't forget that."

"You know, Sora wasn't my intended aim." A devious look, a crooked smile. "You know Sora still plays that sometimes? I don't – of course. Kairi's the new princess." A little more irony, eh? "Selphie's a monster – _fitting_." She grinned. Her eyes traveled over to the drawings on the cave wall. There was the pig-Riku she had drawn there a year ago, when they each learned the other could see the door – to feel it's being. And there was the horrible stick figure-Auri Riku had drawn in retaliation, laughing. "Another year…" Her voice was soft. She stood, and walked over to a black area of the stone wall, grabbing a rock in her path. She began to sketch, a hand, then an arm, and the rest of the body – or two bodies, it was – came together. Sora and Riku. Sora facing away, a far off look in his eyes, and Riku, behind him – looking in the other direction, one arm lifted as if holding something over his shoulder. His hair blew over his face. But his hands were empty. Kairi sat beneath Sora, gazing the same direction he was, mouth slightly agape in dazed expectation. Auri sat forward of Riku, now obscuring his legs from view. She was facing the same way he was, but there were things off about her. For one, there was a haze around her, as if she herself were not supposed to be in the picture. She was gazing at her lap, her hands cupped, holding a pendant there – a pair of wings. The artist then stopped, dropping the rock, her hand in midair. For some reason an extreme sadness swept over her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Riku… Don't leave." Her voice was barely audible – a pained whisper.

He had sat and watched her curiously as she had drawn on the cave wall. The sketch filled him wit what? Dread? It was as if the group were cut off from each other – Sora and Kairi on the side of light, while he and Auri were on the other side. Why was her shape hazy? He didn't understand. He glanced at her – and back at the sketch – only for his eyes to widen. A murmur – the sound of a rock being dropped to the ground. Don't go? He wasn't going anywhere! He went to her – in obvious worry. "Hey – turn around and look at me." He turned her with his hands on her shoulders. A teary path down her cheek? "Auri…" He whispered her name in surprise and concern. "Oh – please don't cry… Why are you crying?" He clasped her hands in his. "I promised, didn't I? I'll _never_ leave. And if I do – we'll be together! There's no other place I want to be; here – with you – is where I want to be!" Beautiful liar! "Come here – it's okay." He stand and embrace her, stroking her hair with his fingertips – trying to soothe her. "You have to believe me. Please – do that. Have faith in me." Why couldn't she believe him? Because she knew – without a doubt – how his soul acted. He'd leave – and he wouldn't look back. Could he be forgiven? "It's okay."

She began to sob. "Not yet, Riku. But you will. You _will_ leave!" the pain – so intense. "You'll leave me, won't you? You're lying!" She beat her fists against his chest – which was so strong even then, before he sold himself to the darkness. "Why can't you just tell me?! Tell me you want to go! I'll let you! I'll let…" She couldn't speak anymore, the tears and pain coming through her body so strongly she couldn't form words in her mind or mouth.

"…!" She was sobbing, and he was so startled by this that he nearly dropped his arms from around her. Of course he wanted to go to other worlds – but all of them would go together! He wouldn't set out alone – leaving them behind! He tried to hold her – prevent her from thrusting her hands against his chest – his eyes wide. "Auri! Listen!" He let go of her and clasped her face with his hands. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I swear it – on my life! If I leave here – if you leave here – we'll be together! I swear! I am telling you! I wouldn't keep anything from you – I never have." His hands didn't move away from her cheeks.

Suddenly she found a way to talk, her voice eerily calm – though still partially choked by tears. "Please – Riku. No matter your choice… Don't lose yourself… Please?" And she passed out. A deliberate blackout.

Lose himself? _I'd never do that. I'll always be me! Always. I'm strong, I can take care of myself._ She had fallen – lost conciousness, and he caught her.

--

The next morning, she would wake up in bed – home. Riku had taken her back – afraid she may have been sick. He had gotten a good tongue lashing from her parents, which didn't faze him in the least. He wasn't on the island, he was standing a few feet away from his house – on the beach, staring out at it. She had been so sure he was going to leave – and Riku? He was sure he would never abandon his friends. But why was he having these dreams of doors opening and creatures, born from darkness, consuming the world? He kept his eyes on the rosy sky – silver hair tossed against his neck.

"I heard about Auri…" Sora's voice found him.

Riku nodded. "She – I really… don't… want to talk about it, Sora. Sorry."

"Riku."

"…Why don't you go see her? I would – but… I just can't."

"Why not?!"

"You wouldn't understand." He walked away – leaving Sora standing there.

"Riku – what's wrong?" The youth whispered – his blue eyes narrowed, brown spikes tossing in the breeze.

-

She awoke in her room. Navy hues searched around, before she recalled the previous night's events, and the current day's date. A low curse emerged from her lips, and she sat upright, running to her dressed. Pulling on her usual outfit, she climbed out of her window, sliding down her secondary roof to land silently on the back lawn. She hated birthdays. Too much false cheerfulness, too many empty smiles. She turned her back on her home, not knowing it was the last time she would see it. With a sigh, she took off down the beach. "I need to find Riku." She had to apologize. For some reason, that foreboding had driven her to accuse him of wanting to leave – and she was sure that at one point she had said that he could. She had to apologize – and tell him the truth. No matter where he went, she wanted to go with him, and the fact that she felt like she couldn't was killing her.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

-

Too bad, it was.

-

-

Review, please! I'm going to start setting targets. I'm going to want at least ten reviews a chapter. Any extra, and it will influence how quickly I update.

As for now, I'm really sorry about taking so long. :(

Schooool.


	4. Through The Looking Glass

**When All The Pieces Fall Apart**

**The REAL Chapter 3**

**Wonderland; "I'm going to kill that cat!"**

**-**

**-**

_**Somewhere where Sora, Auri, Goofy, and Donald aren't…**_

_A man with blue flames for hair and a black toga watched an image of the quartet fight the large Heartless. "Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?"  
_

_Near him, a man with a thin face and a cobra scepter shot him an annoyed glance. " Such is the power of the Keys. The children's strength is not their own."_

_This time a fat woman with white hair, who was an octopus (literally) from the waist down spoke. "Why don't we turn them into Heartless? That'll settle things  
quick enough."_

_A pirate captain with a hook for a hand was the next to pipe up. "And those brats' friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them!"_

_A large, moving creature that looked like a patchwork flour bag countered. "You're no prize yourself." He laughed._

"_Shut up!"_

_A dark woman – the leader by the way everyone turned to her, ended the argument before it could escalate. "Enough. The Keys have chosen them. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they  
could be quite useful..."_

--

---

----

".. Please don't tell me that's where we're going." Auri glared at the world showing up from the darkness of space.

"Yeah, it is…" Sora snickered and looked the girl next to him.

"Ugh…"

-

-

**Eye-Catch! **Chibi Auri opens her mouth to ask a question, but chibi Sora stuffs the keyblade into her mouth and points up at the large sign declaring "Wonderland." Subsequently, he is subjected to Fira.

-

-

Upon their landing in the world, they began a long fall. They landed in a large, round room, with a small mammal in a coat near a hall. The rabbit in question was looking at a large pocket watch. "Oh, my fur and whiskers! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"Jeez, no time to say hello?" Auri muttered.

"Goodbye!" Sora called after the small white creature.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit's voice echoed down the hall.

"Shut up, idiot. We're following it." Auri whacked Sora in the back of the head with the keystaff, pointing at Goofy and Donald, who were already going after the rabbit.

"Oh." The brunette followed along, leaving Auri looking after him, smiling softly. _He's just too innocent…_

-

-

"… It's like, two inches tall."

"Well, that's a gross exaggeration, Sora. It's more like three inches tall." Auri's voice was layered thickly in sarcasm.

"...It's so small, though..." The brunette bent over to look at it.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob spoke.

"It talks!" Sora fell backwards.

"…Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob closed his eyes again with a yawn.

"Good morning." Goofy waved at the supposed-to-be-inanimate object.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

"But, what do we have to do to get small so we can go through?" Sora called out just as the doorknob closed his eyes again.

"Why don't you try the bottle over there?"

A table rose up to reveal a small bottle.

"I'm not drinking that thing." Auri glared at it.

--

The girl was now sitting against the wall, glaring at the bottle Sora had picked up. _It's probably poisoned or something._

"Hey, Auri…" Sora's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hu-"

Sora shoved the bottle into her mouth, and she felt herself shrinking.

-

-

"You do realize this means death for you, right?" Auri, all itty-bitty now, glared up at Sora as he shrank down to her size.

"Huh?"

The ebony-haired girl grabbed the Keyblade and whacked it up against Sora's head, causing stars to float in a circle above the abused area.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it. I'm probably going to die now."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I _WILL_!"

"Auri… We're leaving." Sora was now entering the hole/doorway that showed up when Auri leaned against the bed.

"…" Muttering under her breath, she followed.

-

When they reached the Queen's Courtyard, they stopped still at the sight of a young blonde girl on trial.

The white rabbit they had followed in the first place ran past them, heading up a set of stairs until he reached his place. From there, he pulled out a small trumpet, and blew on it. "Court is now in session!"

The young woman's eyes widened and she stared in shock "I'm on trial? But why?"

"Her Majesty, The Queen of Hearts, presiding! The trial of Alice vs. The Queen in now in session!" The rabbit completely ignored the girl, who was obviously Alice.

"The girl is the culprit! There's no doubt about it! And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!"

_That is so unfair…_ Auri glared at the Queen, and next to her, Sora had the same thoughts. Obviously Alice shared them, because she voiced aloud that same sentence.

"Well, do you have anything to say in your defense?" The Queen looked at her.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be the queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… mean!"

"Silence! You dare defy me?!"

As they watched, Sora turned towards Donald and Goofy. "Hey, guys, we should help her out."

Donald nodded. "Yeah, but the-"

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be meddling?" Auri looked at him. _Am I the only one who listened to the rules of this little quest?_

"Yeah… That's against the rules." Goofy sighed.

"The court finds the defendant… guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and the attempted theft of my heart! _OFF WITH HER HEAD!_"

"No, no! Oh, please!" Alice struggled against the cards that had come and grasped her.

"Hold it right there!" Sora ran out into the courtyard.

_Idiot!_ Auri followed him, coming to a stop at his side, warily eying the cards that surrounded them. Goofy and Donald went to Sora's side.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?!" The queen boomed down at them.

_Court? More like a jail gate._ Auri scoffed.

"We know who the real culprit is!" Sora's eyes locked onto the queen, defiant.

"A-yup! It's the Heartle-"

Donald covered Goofy's mouth before he could finish speaking.

"Anyways, she's not the one who you're looking for."

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen huffed.

The cards locked Alice in a cage, and it rose out of sight.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you've finished."

"Fine." Sora nodded and headed towards the exit, with Auri and the others following.

-

-

"You're such an idiot! She could have had you killed for you rushing out like that! Didn't we just say that we weren't allowed to meddle?!" Auri was screaming at Sora, who was calmly staring at her.

"I wasn't about to let her get her head chopped off because that Queen was mean."

"Do you ever think about your _own_ head?!" She placed both hands on his shoulders and shook him. "I was scared!"

"Scared?"

"If you had gotten killed, what would we have done?! You're the Chosen One, remember?!"

"You've got a Key-thing too. Why can't _you_ be the Chosen one?" Sora pulled away from her.

"Because – because..." She turned away. "Forget about it. Next time, just don't expect me to come running after you to save your sorry behind."

They walked into a forest. Before them, a pink and black cat appeared, with a huge grin.

"Who're you?" Donald stared at the cat.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey! If you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora stepped towards the cat.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers – but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in darkness." The cat began to fade, yet his smile stayed bright and vibrant in it's place.

"Wait!" Auri went to grab it, but it disappeared.

"_They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all…"_ The cat's voice echoed in the forest around them.

"Should we trust him?" Donald queried.

"_To trust, or not to trust…? I trust you'll decide!_"

-

"… I say we're doomed."

"You're such a pessimist."

"No I'm not – We're stuck in a forest, the flowers talk, there's Heartless everywhere… And… And…"

"…You're a pessimist." Sora grinned.

"No I'm not!" The other half of the argument was being held up by Auri, of course. She playfully punched her friend. "Okay, maybe you're right.

"…We should talk a break for tonight." Sora looked up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah… I'm seriously tired." Auri looked over at Donald, who looked at Goofy, who shrugged.

"Well gawrsh, we can't exactly go on anyways, you can't see nothin'!" Goofy encroaching darkness surrounding them, and flopped down on his behind.

"We'll stay here for the night."

"Well, at least we've already collected two pieces of evidence." Sora flopped down where he was, as well.

"Yeah. Hey, I'll go collect wood so we can make a fire or somethin'." Auri turned to go.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Sora sat up, and called after her.

"Naw, it's okay. It'll only take a few minutes." She smiled reassuringly and rushed into the darkness, disappearing.

"…She's been acting weird." Donald started a small fire with a few twigs he found nearby. That would probably hold for about ten minutes, until she came back with actual firewood.

"…I think it's just because she's tired." Sora shrugged.

"No – she's been weird since we fought those tiny Heartless."

"…I don't know. She'll be fine. She always is. She's Auri."

-

_Malificent smirked. "He has such faith in her. How very cute."_

"_You seem to know more about that girl than you let on, Mal my dear." Next to her, Hades spoke, cocking his head to the side a bit. _

"_It's none of your concern, fire-boy." The witch sneered. _

"_It is my concern if your Heartless start to disobey you like they did when they fought her."_

"_No – it is not. You had best keep yourself busy with your own world, Hades, or you will find yourself a Heartless."_

"_Is that a threat, witch?" The flames on his head turned red._

"_No, it is a promise." She whirled away and left._

"…_I think I have a sudden interest in this Auri girl."_

-

"Fira…" The girl muttered the spell under her breath, summoning a small orb of light to her hand. She watched as three small Heartless floated towards her (Red Nocturnes). "What's wrong with you stupid things?! You're supposed to attack me, not come over like old friends!"

"_Do you just find it hard to believe that Heartless have better people skills than you?" _A voice whispered around her.

"What? Who's there?!" She whirled around, shocked eyes searching through the darkness. "Who said that?!"

The Nocturnes followed her movement, one so bold as to float up and land on her shoulder.

"Go away!" She batted at it, causing it to fall off. Complacently, all three floated away quickly.

"_They listen to you. Isn't that odd?"_ The Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared on a boulder near her.

"What are you doing here?!" The somewhat frightened girl couldn't help a small amount of anger seeping into her tone.

"I'm watching the show. Your little pets are most amusing, aren't they?"

"They're not my pets! I don't know what's going on!"

"Do you even know who you are, girl? Such a pity – a Keybearer with no recollections of her own heart."

"What?" She took a menacing step towards the pink cat. "What are you _talking_ about?!"

"Heh heh heh…" The Cat began to disappear lazily once again.

"Oh no you don't! You come back here!" She grabbed at it, but was met with nothing but air.

"_You'll never find your friends if you don't know where to find yourself."_

"…I'm going to kill that cat." Grabbing a few branches, she returned to her friends. Scared tears began to fall from her eyes. _What's going on?!_

-

Watching as Auri angrily threw the branches onto the fire, Sora grew worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The girl's reply was sharp. She lay down on her own sleeping back, and turned her back to the rest of the group.

Sora was the only one who noticed the tears lining his friend's cheeks.

-

--

Auri pulled herself onto the ledge, laughing weakly and grabbing the last piece of evidence. "Great!" She turned and jumped back off, landing next to Sora. "Got it."

A low chuckle caused the quartet to look towards the Cheshire Cat, who had just appeared. "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

"Now we can save Alice." Sora crossed his arms and nodded assuredly.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"Huh?" Auri stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Sora tensed.

"I won't tell." He disappeared.

"I _really_ am going to kill that cat." Auri muttered darkly, throwing the last piece of evidence in her pack and crossing her arms.

-

After they reached the courtyard, they conversed with the Red Card, and Auri and Sora stood at the podium, both with wary stances.

"Show me what you have." The Queen of Hearts raised her nose pompously.

Auri threw down their evidence. "There."

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm not impressed. Cards! Bring forth _my_ evidence!" The cards threw down an additional box.

"Hmmm. Checking all five would be a waste of time. All right then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?! After all the trouble of collecting it?!" Auri screeched.

"You dare object?! Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

After thinking for a moment, Sora chose a box.

"Are you certain? No second chances." The Queen questioned.

"I'm sure." He nodded.

"Fine then. Now we shall see who the real culprit is."

Auri nudged open the box, and a Shadow Heartless popped out.

"What in the world is that?!" The Queen screamed.

"It's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Auri mocked.

"Rrrrrrrrrgh… Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

Auri gasped. "That's crazy!"

The queen motioned towards the quartet. "Seize them at once!"

Around her, cards poured forth, rushing towards the group. Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand, and the Keystaff in Auri's.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!"

"Auri!" Sora called to his friend. Exchanging a glance with her, he nodded.

"Fira!" The girl cried out, fire erupting from the tip of her staff. She began to spin it above her head, creating a disc of flames. The flames grew, until she became – goodness, gracious! – a great ball of fire. (Sorry, couldn't resist. ;) I miss Rodney.)

The cards around her backed off, and Sora leapt into the flames, finding her and placing his back against hers. "Ready?"

"Always." She laughed. She suddenly threw her flaming staff at the queen, who screamed and passed out. The cards all rushed towards her, and Auri's staff returned to her head. Sora ran towards the tower that held Alice's dangling cage, and hit it a few times with his Keyblade, causing it to break. The cage slowly fell to earth, and the Queen awoke, screeching, but remaining still.

"Great job!" Auri called after Sora, and grinned.

"Thanks!" He laughed and opened Alice's cage, crying out. "She's gone!"

Donald and Goofy ran over to him, Auri taking up the rear.

The duck spoke first. "She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting."

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Queen was fuming.

_She's only mad because now she can't chop off the girl's head._ Auri's eye twitched. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Sora nodded, and they took off back into the forest.

-

Once they were again surrounded by foliage, the riddling feline reappeared.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald spoke first, before Auri had the chance to wring it's neck.

"Alice, no. Shadow, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy spoke up next.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!"

Nodding, the group took off in the direction indicated, Sora dragging the girl along while she protested and reached towards the grinning cat.

-

Once they reached the Bizarre Room, the Cat reappeared yet again. "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

"… The what do _what_?" Sora looked at the Cat confusedly while Auri pointed her Keystaff at one of the lights and cast Fira.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter." The Cat called to her.

She shot it an annoyed glance as she leapt onto boxes and things, searching for the next light – as Sora stood there staring stupidly at the cat, still trying to figure out what it had said.

"Found it!" Auri called down and cast Fira on it, lighting it as well.

"There, all the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." He disappeared.

Sora snapped out of his reverie and spun around, looking for and locating his friends. They ran into the next room, where the Cheshire cat sat waiting, his tail twitching. "You'll have a better view from higher up." He watched as they jumped onto the table with him. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

Suddenly the Trickmaster appeared. (Once again, no ceremonious intros for the bosses, I'm afraid.)

After the fight, the group watched in awe as the blue heart floated out of the large Heartless.

…

"What a racket! How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob yawned, and it's eyes opened wide as it's keyhole glowed. Both of the teen's Keys responded, locking the keyhole with a dual beam of bright light.

"What the heck was that?" Auri stared.

"Something sounded like it closed…" Sora murmured.

A gummi piece fell to the ground.

"Wow, this gummy piece sure ain't like the others. No sir." Goofy picked it up and stared at it.

"I'll hold on to it." Donald removed it from the taller one's grasp and tucked it away.

The Cheshire Cat reappeared, grinning lazily. "Splendid. You two are quite the heroes… If you're still looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness."

"No…" Sora's look became that of a funeralgoer's.

"Alright – I've had enough of you, cat!" Auri swung at it with her staff, but it disappeared right before she could hit it. "Ugh!"

"… Let's go back to our ship. We might find her in another world." Donald tried to reassure Sora.

"Yeah – we might." He perked up.

"So what are we waiting for?" Auri started running. "I'll race you back!"

"Cheater!" Sora yelled and followed her, laughing.

-

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since an actually CHAPTER has appeared for this story. :O I'm a bad authoress, aren't I? Oh well – you've got your chapter. And I have the entire story already planned out, so there you are.

Preview: What's with Malificent's weird fascination with Auri? And why are the Heartless responging so kindly to the keybearer anyways? Sora would like some answers – and apparently, so would Riku.

Review. If you do, the next chapter happens faster. :)

PS: Yeah, Auri's mood changes a lot in the story ,but that's supposed to happen. You're bound to be a little messed up if your best friends went missing, and some stupid cat is confusing you, and the things you're fighting instead act like your pets.

... But especially that cat. I love the Cheshire Cat, he makes me laugh, but yeah. If I were to deal with him... Rawr.


End file.
